Full Grown Pizza
Full Grown Pizza is the 16th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 146th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa makes it hard for Pizza Steve to prove he's not a baby. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve Minor Characters *Deep Dish Dave *Ciabatta *Pizza Slices *Waiter *Mrs. Marinara (Mentioned) *Mr. President (Mentioned) Plot Pizza Steve is putting on some body spray and making himself look sharp, he looks at himself in the mirror and asks who is that fully grown slice looking at and he says himself, Uncle Grandpa then takes Pizza Steve and puts him on his back and says GIDDY UP HORSEY! Uncle Grandpa then runs around the RV with Pizza Steve on his back, Pizza Steve tells him to stop and Uncle Grandpa is confused as he normally loves to play horsey, Pizza Steve tells him that he doesn't have time for games and that he got an important invite to his old classmate's important party tonight, Uncle Grandpa gets excited since he said party. Pizza Steve tells him that he can't go as it's a super grown up party and he reminisces what Deep Dish Dave would say back in Mrs. Marinara's class, Deep Dish Dave told Pizza Steve that he'll always be a personal pan pizza slice and that he'll never grow up. Pizza Steve sees that this is his chance to show Deep Dish Dave how grown up and sophisticated he has become, Uncle Grandpa suspects that he'll say something about how he lives in his magical RV and how they play horsey everyday, Pizza Steve wonders what he has done with his life. Pizza Steve stops him and heads for the door, Uncle Grandpa moves the door and tells that he'll change his clothes and he'll be ready to go to and Pizza Steve tells him that it's just going to be him tonight. Uncle Grandpa grabs him and he still thinks he's going to the party and Pizza Steve clarifies that it's just going to be him going tonight, Uncle Grandpa moves the door back and tells him he understands, Pizza Steve thanks him and Uncle Grandpa stands in front of the door and says I LOVE YOU! Pizza Steve thanks him again and moves him out of his way and leaves the RV, Uncle Grandpa suggests that they play horsey when he gets back and he already misses Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve arrives at Deep Dish Dave's house and he gets nervous as he walks in, Deep Dish Dave is talking to some other pizzas about doing something in the Bahamas, he is then informed that Pizza Steve is here and he begins to call Pizza Steve a crybaby and wants to know how's everything going for him as he talks about how well he's doing in his luxurious house and asks if he remembers Ciabatta and Pizza Steve tells him he does. Deep Dish Dave asks Pizza Steve if he still rides his motorized tricycle around and Pizza Steve tells him no and that these days he only get rides from the president of the United States and that the president just dropped him off here, Deep Dish Dave sarcastically believes him and tells Pizza Steve to make himself at home and tells him he'll see him around. Pizza Steve believes that he fooled them in thinking he knows the president and believes that he'll be the most grown up slice here if he keeps this up. Uncle Grandpa is there and Pizza Steve is really scared now, Pizza Steve wants to know what he is doing here and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he took on a open catering position so now they can hang out all night, Pizza Steve tells him not to ruin this for him and Uncle Grandpa tells him that he's going to convince the people here that he's the most grownup person here. Deep Dish Dave is playing a guitar and states that he's always been a grown up person because he's deep because he's like a deep dish pizza, Pizza Steve wonders if he has any deep words that he can dish out for any grownups, Deep Dish Dave says that sometimes when he needs to clear his mind, he likes to saddle on top of his horse and just ride. Uncle Grandpa says that Pizza Steve has a horse too and Uncle Grandpa tries to get Pizza Steve to play horsey, Deep Dish Dave throws his guitar and is mad to hear about that kiddie game and Ciabatta tells Pizza Steve that it's not grownup. Pizza Steve tries to say that he hasn't see Uncle Grandpa before in his life, Uncle Grandpa says that he has and explains to Deep Dish Dave that he's Pizza Steve's Uncle Grandpa, Deep Dish Dave does a front flip and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's his caterer and he's not paying him to stand around AND YAP! Uncle Grandpa leaves and Deep Dish Dave says that he hates it when the help tries to interact with the food. Deep Dish Dave gets everyone to move as he tells Ciabatta to set up a projector, Deep Dish Dave shows everyone his charity fundraiser in the Bahamas, Pizza Steve thinks it's a nice yacht and says that he has a couple himself and wonders what real man doesn't and Deep Dish Dave says amen to that. Uncle Grandpa lands in and tells them that it's true, Pizza Steve agrees and Uncle Grandpa picks up Pizza Steve and changes him in a sailors outfit and forces Pizza Steve to play with bath toys, Deep Dish Dave sees that Pizza Steve is playing with bath toys and is mad while Ciabatta tells him that it's SO not grownup. Pizza Steve tries to say that he doesn't know Uncle Grandpa and Deep Dish Dave doesn't think that this flies in the Bahamas and he moves everyone to the dinning room where he prepared a real expensive meal. Pizza Steve gets mad and tells Uncle Grandpa that he's cramping his style and that no one is going to think he's a grown up with him around, Pizza Steve runs off and Uncle Grandpa yells OK PIZZA STEVE, NO PROBLEM! Pizza Steve enters the dining room and tells them to save food for him, Deep Dish Dave says that they're going to be starting with an Argentinian Mole, Pizza Steve tells Deep Dish Dave that he can't believe how much they have in common as he tells him that he literally eats this stuff all day everyday and he begins to eat his food. Uncle Grandpa picks him up and puts him in a highchair, Uncle Grandpa tells them it's true as Pizza Steve is all about weird food and that he mainly eats soft foods now or else he gets tummy aches, Pizza Steve tries to stop him. Uncle Grandpa tells everyone that Pizza Steve is a sensitive beautiful boy and proceeds to kiss him, Pizza Steve gets mad and tells him that he ruined this whole night for him, Uncle Grandpa laughs until he starts to cry and Deep Dish Dave wants somebody to get this baby out of here and Ciabatta throws Uncle Grandpa out the room. Pizza Steve acts like he doesn't know who Uncle Grandpa was and Ciabatta thought he was a real baby and Deep Dish Dave says that he hasn't see such a big baby in his life and Ciabatta figures that they don't have babies like that in the Bahamas. Pizza Steve tells them to ease up and Deep Dish Dave says that the Bahamas is all grownups and that they don't let big dumb babies like him to the country, Pizza Steve then gets mad that they're making fun of Uncle Grandpa and that only he makes fun of him and calls them babies and he gets kicked out of the party. Uncle Grandpa sees Pizza Steve and wonders what he's doing here and he tells him that they kicked him out and he apologizes about what he said and Uncle Grandpa thinks that was spoken like a true grownup and accepts his apology, and asks him who wants to play horsey! Deep Dish Dave figures that now the babies are gone, he can introduce his next dish and he says it's from the Bahamas, Uncle Grandpa then crashes into the wall with Pizza Steve on his back. Pizza Steve explains that he may not be a real grownup with a horse or a yacht and he may not spend his days off in the Bahamas and at least he knows how to have fun with his friend Uncle Grandpa and it's something that the stuffed crust types will never understand and they leave out the hole they entered in. Deep Dish Dave wondered what was that noise they were making and he thought it was pretty cool and tries to imitate their laughter and everyone joins in. Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve rides off into the night.. Trivia *This episode's quote is "It only hurts when I talk.". *This episode was released on Cartoon Network's online services on May 12th, 2017. *Deep Dish Dave and Ciabatta are voiced by Anders Holmes and Blake Anderson, to guys who usually are accompanied with Adam Devine as seen in the shows "Workaholics" and "Adam Devine's House Party". *Pizza Steve has one strand of hair on his head. *This episode uses music from Numbskull and Uncle Grandpa Babies. *Apparently Uncle Grandpa bathes Pizza Steve and sings him a lullaby to him every night. *Apparently it's a pizzas nature to act like they own the world and be a grownup with no time to fool around. *Uncle Grandpa was hired as a caterer at Deep Dish Dave's party. *There is apparently a race of pizzas just like Pizza Steve, except they wear clothes and Pizza Steve can be considered a nudist. *Deep Dish Dave clears his mind by saddling up on his horse and just rides. *Deep Dish Dave is able to do a front flip and looks slightly taller compared to the other pizzas. *The waiter from Fear of Flying makes an appearance in the slideshow. **He's show to be in the Bahamas when he's from Argentina. *Deep Dish Dave states that they don't let big babies in the Bahamas. *The pizzas were shown to have never heard or tried laughter before. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve playing horsey. **Pizza Steve trying to tell Uncle Grandpa that he doesn't want him to go with him to the party. **Deep Dish Dave talking about the Bahamas. **Pizza Steve acting grownup with the other pizzas. **Deep Dish Dave getting mad when he sees someone acting like a baby. **Ciabatta telling Pizza Steve that whatever he does is not grownup. **Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve trashing Deep Dish Dave's house. *Errors: **The lady pizza reappears in her seat when Pizza Steve is absent from the party. **When Uncle Grandpa was running across the table with Pizza Steve, there were no pizzas sitting in the chairs. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes